


Warmth In The Winter

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun thinks Winter might not be that bad, if the source of his warmth is there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth In The Winter

woohyun shivers despite the coldness of the dripping snowflakes. he has worn like, double outfits yet he still feels like the ice queen is right beside him. he hates being cold, seriously. how his body parts will freeze and he will feel lazy to do anything. he really wants to lie on the bed, thick blanket rolled on him and the tv turned on to his favorite film with the additional of a hot cup of chocolate standing warmly on the small desk. 

oh how he wishes his life will be that amazing. 

but now here he is, standing in a park where he only can see white; no green or blue (except for the sky) like he usually sees when it's spring or summer. even elder people refuse to come here and there are like only 10 or 15 people there, doing nothing but walking. the hotdog stalls is closed for some reason and he doesn't see any food he can eat. the bench is covered with snow and sitting there is the last thing he wants to do today. he doesn't really have a weak immune or something, it's just- the cold water for shower this morning affects him so much, physically and mentally. 

he sighs in disappointment. his room will be much warmer than this park. 

suddenly, a pair of arms sneaks around his waist, giving woohyun a jolt of electricity.

woohyun's lips curves into a smile, which is so wide and blissful. his stomach feels like producing flying butterflies and bubbles and flowers. the arms aren't strong but they are really giving woohyun what he wants, what he needs in the situation like this. 

warmth.

he turns around, facing the owner of the arms. even when woohyun has turned his position, the arms are still there, even tighter than before, making the space between them less available. woohyun's eyes are fixed on the guy with brunette hair's ones. even if they are so tiny, woohyun still finds it cute and beautiful.

"sunggyu," he breathes out. "you are late." woohyun tries to frown but fails and it turns into a cute pout. sunggyu smiles, turning his eyes into crescents and woohyun can't feel any luckier to have sunggyu's arms around him, protecting him.

"sorry. woke up late and myungsoo was being a dick." sunggyu says truthfully. woohyun hums and leans his face closer, until their foreheads meet and eyes on each others'. he wraps his arms around the older's neck. his long fingers start to tangle onto sunggyu's soft hair, feeling the - once again - warmness sunggyu radiates from his own heat. 

sunggyu's cheeks are flushed, lips pink and skin warm. his hair feels soft against woohyun's fingers. he doesn't understand how sunggyu can be so fucking warm in the time like this, winter and cold. plus, woohyun knows sunggyu's body is not as strong as woohyun's. they smile to each other, until woohyun leans closer and crashes their lips together - woohyun's cold one and sunggyu's warm one. in a second, the younger can feel the sudden warmth transferring to his cold body as their lips moved and hands on each others'. 

they break the kiss because the lack of oxygen and woohyun can't stop smiling. he nuzzles to sunggyu's neck, finding the friction between them and keeps their hug tight and warm, like there is no tomorrow. the younger grins against sunggyu's skin, feeling as happy as ever. 

then he realizes, that winter is not that bad, as long he has his sun, his source of warmth, his fireplace, his blanket and his hot chocolate at the same time: sunggyu.


End file.
